Grajmy dalej, przecież wszystko jest dobrze
by Imphotasy
Summary: Czasami bywa po prostu gorzej... AoixUruha


Autor: imphotasy

Tytuł: Grajmy dalej, przecież wszystko jest dobrze...

Dla: OeMKi

Pairing: AoixUruha

Gatunek: dunno... nie znam się...

Rozdziały: one-shot

Ostrzeżenia: yaoi (związek męsko-męski), poza tym nic.

Streszczenie: … Gazetto-live od tej gorszej strony?

Notka autorska: **- English version on my profile -** Mój (mogę tak powiedzieć?) „drugi debiut" z yaoi. I nie umiem ich pisać.

Czasami są sytuacje, gdy pocałunek nie oznacza miłości. Gdy brak jest uczucia w czułych słowach. Gdy poważne wyznania są tylko w połowie prawdziwe. Lecz przychodzi taki czas, kiedy idzie się przyzwyczaić. Kiedy wyuczone zachowania stają się czymś zwyczajnym. Kiedy zaciera się granica pomiędzy prawdą a półprawdą. Kiedy człowiek zdaje sobie sprawę, że bez tej drugiej osoby byłaby tylko zimna, uwierająca pustka. Nie byłoby ciepłej kawy z rana. Ani wygrzanego miejsca obok, w łóżku. Ani nawet tego subtelnego dotyku, spragnionego i pożądliwego.

Uruha był jego ciepłem w codziennym mrozie monotonii i pracy. Może i o takiej pracy marzyło wiele osób, jednak jego to już męczyło. Życie opierało się tutaj na muzyce, która powinna grać w sercu przez całą dobę, bez ustanku, nieprzerwanie. Owszem, grała. Ale to zdecydowanie nie był styl the GazettE. Zbyt dużo było w nim uczuć, których nikt nie chciał słuchać. Nikt z zespołu, ani nikt z wytwórni. Cała piątka dusiła w sobie wszelkie uczucia, starała się je stłamsić, zapomnieć. Każdy na inny sposób.

Reita szukał ukojenia w przyziemnych rzeczach, takich jak długa kąpiel, sen, czy dobry film, który odpowiednio go nastrajał.

Kai walił bez zastanowienia w perkusję, a gdy okazywało się, że wyszło z tego coś porządnego, spisywał to. Satysfakcja była natychmiastowa i przyćmiewała wszystko to, co miała przyćmiewać.

Najmniej problemów miał Ruki, który po prostu pisał. O dziwo melancholijny nastrój zamiast udzielać mu się jeszcze bardziej, zanikał, zgaszony ekscytacją i zadowoleniem.

Uruha topił swoje zmartwienia w sake, na zmianę z zaznawaniem cielesnych przyjemności. Pili wszyscy razem, to fakt. Tylko najczęściej wtedy coś w którymś pękało. Mówił rzeczy, do których nie chciał się przyznawać. To wpływało tylko na ogólne relacje w zespole. Co najgorsze, negatywnie.

Kiedyś byli piątką zgranych kumpli, a tworzenie muzyki było przednią zabawą. A później zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. Głównie przez takie wyznania, które uparcie wypływały ponad strumień innych myśli.

Coraz częściej zaczynali tworzyć osobno, każdy we własnym zaciszu. To dlatego ich muzyka stała się tak różnorodna. Chociaż, może to i lepiej...

A on, Aoi z the GazettE, udawał, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, siedząc wciąż w swoim cyklonie pracy nad muzyką. Każdy jednak potrzebuje swojej ostoi, zacisznego portu, gdzie może ustać w gonitwie, zatrzymać się na chwilę i odsapnąć. Mało kto wiedział, ze on także potrzebuje takiej przystani. Miał ją. Uruha nią był.

Czasami bywa po prostu gorzej. Ze wszystkim.

Liczył wtedy na pocieszenie? Obaj liczyli na pocieszenie?

Podczas tej bezsennej nocy, gdzie dominowało skrajne poczucie własnej beznadziejności, brak jakiejkolwiek moralności, gdzie zamiast miłości było tylko chwilowo wyostrzone pożądanie, czy wtedy pocieszali siebie nawzajem?

To nie było tak, że z Uruhą łączył go tylko seks, równie przyjemny, choć zupełnie inny od tego z kobietą. Nie było jednak tak, że darzyli siebie nawzajem głęboką, romantyczną miłością. To, co ich łączyło, było jak wybieranie mniejszego zła. Jak zapijanie smutków, jak dodawanie dużej ilości ketchupu do niedobrego jedzenia w nadziei, że stanie się zjadliwe. Nie była to jednak ostateczność, ich związek nie był tym „lepszym rydzem". To było przyzwyczajenie i - jakby nie patrzeć - przywiązanie.

Uruha był osobą, przy której nie sposób było i nie wypadało się smucić. Nawet nie musiał się starać, by przekazać innym ten pozytywny impuls. Właściwie, Aoi nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy tylko on czuł się tak w obecności swojego kochanka, czy działał tak na wszystkich. Chociaż, ich relacje były inne. Jego elektryzował, każde spojrzenie Takashimy wydawało się mu bardziej namiętne i bardziej perwersyjne niż innym. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Nigdy także nie było pomiędzy nimi bezgranicznego oddania. Zawsze dzielił ich pewien dystans osobistych zasad, które nie pozwalały im stworzyć tej dziwnej, obcej atmosfery ciepła. Może to przez to, ze Uruha nigdy nie ulegał do końca? Może to, że Aoi miał gdzieś uwagi młodszego gitarzysty co do jego dominacji? To, że nigdy nie dawał my dokończyć, tylko napierał na jego drobne, chuderlawe ciało całym sobą i zachłanne udowadniał, że tak ma być, że nigdy tego nie zmieni? A Kouyou był zbyt porywczy na jakikolwiek kontakt cielesny i, zamiast dalej stać przy swoich racjach, ulegle poddawał się brutalnej pieszczocie. Może to, że Aoi był złośliwym człowiekiem i uwielbiał irytować Uruhę? Kawa „z gruntem", gdy robił dla nich obu, niesamowicie pikantne tarako spaghetti, gdzie tamten lubił te łagodne, lody śmietankowe, których nie lubił, zamiast czekoladowych, za którymi szalał - te drobnostki sprawiały, że Aoi mógł z zadowoleniem zaobserwować u młodszego zniecierpliwione spojrzenie, w którym zamiast jakiegokolwiek zdenerwowania było tylko dobrze skrywane rozbawienie i jednak już przyzwyczajenie.

Czasami Aoi zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Tahashima jeszcze go znosi. Przecież nie okazywał młodszemu żadnej czułości. Traktował go jak kolegę, z którym może się przespać, gdy tylko ma na to ochotę. I to nie było sprawiedliwe. Obaj to widzieli, chociaż żaden z nich nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nie ważne, jak bardzo Uruha się starał, Aoi zawsze pozostawał zbyt zdystansowany, zbyt nieczuły. Ale nie potrafił inaczej. Przecież Uruha nie był małym dzieckiem. Przecież nikt nie zmuszał go, by go kochał.

Przecież on sobie poradzi.

A jednak Shiroyama dowiedział się zbyt późno, że jednak jego kochanek nie radzi sobie najlepiej z tą obojętnością osoby, którą jednak kocha. A dowiedział się o tym w sposób, którego najmniej się spodziewał. I zamiast zareagować od razu, stchórzył, udawał, że problemu nie ma. A był. I to ogromny. I okrutnie wyniszczający.

Dlaczego stchórzył? Bo samo zaczęcie tematu rzucało ciężar na jego moralności, godności. Na samą myśl czuł na sobie dotyk kochanka - tak obcy, brutalny, jaki nigdy nie był. Wstydził się tego, że podobało mu się, gdy Uruha przyszedł w środku nocy do jego mieszkania i rzucił się na niego z taką namiętnością, że starszemu zakręciło się w głowie. Bolało do teraz to, jak dumny był z kochanka, gdy, sądząc że czegoś się wreszcie nauczył, tamten przyparł go do łóżka i nachalnie nacierał na niego coraz bardziej.

Przez całe ciało przebiegał go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy przypominał sobie, że Uruha nie przestał po tym, gdy Aoi walczył o dominację po tej rozpalającej zmysły, dosadnej sugestii.

Tej nocy pozwolił mu na to, na co ponoć blondyn nigdy wystarczająco nie zasłużył, nie postarał się. Jakże naiwnie i beztrosko.

Dlaczego nie zareagował na tak inne zachowanie Uruhy? Przecież wiedział, że nawet po pijaku tamten zachowuje się bardziej potulnie. A wtedy był agresywny. Dlaczego nie przyszło mu do głowy, ze zdecydowanie wszystko jest nie tak? Dlaczego bardziej uważnie spojrzał w jego szkliste oczy, w jego rozszerzone źrenice, dopiero później? Zbyt późno.

Zbyt późno dotarło do niego, że Uruha, jego Uruha, jego miłość i ciepło, jego ostroja, jego pocieszyciel, że był pod wpływem narkotyków. Zbyt późno tamten złożył Shiroyamie podkreślone łzami wyznanie, że prochy ciągną się za nim od dawna.

Jednak zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie i zdecydowanie zbyt późno zarazem, Uruha odszedł od niego. Zostawił. Stał się obojętny. Ponoć nie chciał wciągać w to także jego. Ponoć miał sobie poradzić, wyswobodzić się. Ponoć nie był godny, nie zasługiwał na miłość starszego gitarzysty.

Nie słuchał go, gdy Aoi chciał my wytłumaczyć, pomóc. Po prostu wyniósł się z jego mieszkania, do siebie, by w samotności spędzać kolejne brudne godziny, dni. By mieć gdzieś, że przyjaciele dobijają się do niego w każdy możliwy sposób. By zapomnieć o tym, że zranił bliską mu osobę. By odnaleźć parszywe zapomnienie w świństwie, które go rujnowało.

A później wrócić na próby, po miesiącu życia-nieżycia, bez duszy, bez emocji, zużyty i wyprany z ambicji, jako widmo własnego siebie.

I dalej wszyscy udawali, ze wszystko jest w porządku. Że żaden z nich nie ma problemów. Że Reita nie pije, że Kai nie leczy się z zaburzeń na tle nerwowym, że Ruki nie łajdaczy się w burdelach, że Uruha nie ćpa, że Aoi wcale nie tkwi w bagnie depresji.

Dalej byli przecież the GazettE - kolorowymi wariatami robiącymi muzykę płynącą z serca.


End file.
